Kevin and Lucy in all forms
by kecyaddict
Summary: short scenes/clips regarding Kevin and Lucy's love life
1. Chapter 1

Kev...are you here?  
Be right out babe........what's up?  
Oh nothing much, just came by to see you.  
Really.....is it that or you wanted some more loving like last night??...(winks and grin at her)  
Kev....about that....you can't mention that to anyone...okay?  
Okay...but you didn't answer me...(he smiles at her)  
Ok...i did come back for more...are you happy now?  
Extremely...my fiance just told me she loves sex....what more could I ask for....(he chuckles)  
(She gives him a sarcastic smile and kisses him)  
Aren't you going to lock the door?  
Oh right....(gets up and locks it)  
(we all know what happens now) 


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin arrives home from the gym/playing football with the guys to see his wife sleeping on the bed with a theology book on her stomach....He goes up to the bed and sits down next to her..The noise he made caused her to stir in her sleep and wake up..

Hey you're home...when did you get back?  
Oh...i just walked in and saw you asleep so i was coming to kiss you.  
Well in that case...(she leans forward and kisses him)

He takes off his socks and shoes, t-shirt and pants....he's only in his boxers now and attempts to lie on the bed and hugs her when she pushes him off..

What?  
You're dirty and I changed the sheets this morning.  
Argh!!!...Babe, you're killing me here.  
I'm sorry but i'm not gonna have you on the clean sheets.  
Fine....(he gets up and leaves....10 minutes later he returns)  
Is this better?  
Perfect...(he lies down between her legs with his head resting on her stomach)  
Would you stop that..you're tickling me.  
Nope...(he continue to kiss her below the navel)  
(she holds onto his head and pulls him up to her lips and kisses him passionately..they make out for 5 minutes then he stops abruptley)

Why'd you stop?  
I'm hungry.  
Kev..now you're killing me here.  
I'm sorry but i'm starving.  
Fine..lets go get something to eat then... 


	3. Chapter 3

(It's 12:45 a.m and Kevin still has not returned home from hanging out with the guys...Lucy is worried sick about him cause it's not normal for him not to call or come home so late)  
(Peep peep...goes the alarm on Kevin's car as he walks up the stairs and Lucy is annoyed lying on the bed patiently waiting for him to come in.  
He tip toes as much as possible...he stirps down to his boxers and goes under the sheets, leans forward to kiss Lucy's neck but she pushes him away...)

I don't think so.  
Oh come on...its just some loving.  
Yea..i don't want your alcohol breath all over my body....go and drink some water and brush your teeth.  
I'm not drunk babe.  
Kev.....you don't fool me.  
Whatever...

(he disobeys her command and places his entire body over hers and attempt to kiss her neck and go upwards when she grabs his arm and push him off)

What is your problem?  
I don't want my drunk husband touching me or kissing me!  
For the last time I'm not drunk....i had a 1 1/2 beers.  
I still don't want to kiss you.  
Why?  
Why?....you wanna know why?...I'm here at home waiting for my husband to reach home so I could tell him something but no!....he could not have had the decency to call me and say you were gonna be late..instead you leave me here wondering where in the world you are... so yea....i still don't wanna make out with you cause i am damn angry at you.  
You're angry at me now?..and for what?...absolutely nothing.  
You know what Kev, Sleep on the couch.  
What?...I'm gonna sleep here where my wife is..no one is gonna make me sleep on the couch.  
You know what Kev, I'm leaving.  
No wait, I don't want you to leave....I'm sorry babe...I love you...I didn't mean to get you upset...(shows her a sad face)  
Then why did you?  
The guys were making fun of me when i told them i had to leave early and then they deared me to 'break' the rules.  
You could make one hell of an apology you know...I love you too...

(They lean into eachother and kiss) 


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy gave birth to their daughter Savannah 3 months ago...She and Kevin moved into their new home 3 weeks to date.  
Savannah is asleep and Kevin just got home from work so see Lucy asleep on the bed.. he takes off his shirt and pants and changed into something homey....he walks up to her and kisses her on the cheek..

Hey babe.  
Hey...(she smiles at him)...How was work?  
As good as anyday can get without you..yours?  
Same but i'm in pain.  
Awwww....my baby's in pain? What kind of pain?....anything I can make go away?  
You could try...

(He turns around to get the remote and when he turns back around she is shirtless)

Okay...let me...(his facial expression :0)  
What?  
Are we going to..you know?....(smiles devilishly at her)  
(She play hits him) Ahh...no...you said you wanted to help make my pain go away so i'm letting you help me.  
Or, okay....let me have it My breasts hurts and my nipples are sore.  
That's really specific of you.  
Uh....yea...so?  
Well......(he leans in and kisses her neck and made his way down...he tokk his hands and massaged her outer boobs when she stopped him)  
What?  
It hurts.  
Well maybe it hurts soo much because you're breastfeeding out daughter...ever thought of that?  
I have....I don't want anymore kids.  
We'll see...(he smiles at her) 


End file.
